


The Puppeteer

by Darky_Parky



Series: Puppet Show [5]
Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Horror, Manipulation, Origin Story, Psychological Torture, Virus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darky_Parky/pseuds/Darky_Parky
Summary: Ò̸̢̝̞̠Z̴̘̹̗̗͐͌͊̍̆̓̓͒͘'̷͉͍̮̝̤͙̑̋̽̓̈́̀Y̷̢̟͍̮̝͗ ̵̢̛͊͛Ỹ̴̨̝̫̟̪̫N̵͎̭̼̺̻̞̣̦̭̘̹̊̑̾̾͌̇ͅU̶̢̨̪̦͇̞͈͓͖̲̬̓C̴̡̺̤̳͇̜̘̼̬̭̮̹̟͔͆͛̎͛̿̉̈ ̴̨̨̨̨̡̛̥̤͍̺̪̣̩͍͔̌̇́̉Ẕ̵̧̢̧͖̗͔͙̜̋Ò̴͔̰̉́̈́̿̃͋̊̿̍̉̀̃S̵̜͇̗͗̂̈K̸̛̫̖͒͊͒͆͑̏̾͐̌́͌̚͠





	The Puppeteer

It started in a hospital. The curtain was drawn. The patient was dying. Jack was on the other side of the curtain visiting an old friend of his. He didn't think of the other patient. He didn't think any harm could come from them. But all it took was a little exposure.

That's all it really takes. A little exposure. A little exposure is all it takes to cause an epidemic, an infection, a massacre.

It didn't start out as much. Just a little cough. Just a twitch or perhaps itch of the eye. It wasn't a big deal.

It  _was_ a big deal when it started to evolve. A little voice in the back of the mind. Not much, could barely hear it half the time. But, it didn't like that. No. It wanted to be heard. It wanted control. It wanted freedom to do whatever it pleased.

However, it wasn't mad or even vengeful it was simply frustrated. Frustrated with not being able to do the things it wanted to do. To do the things it thought was right. To stop watching through the eyes of a bumbling fool and  _do_.

That's when it started to get worse. Frustration soon turned into anger once it saw how pathetic and weak he really was. It not only wanted control at that point but it wanted for him to pay, for him to feel the pain.

It evolved into something stronger. It had short instances of time to speak to them. To say the things and do the things it wanted to do.

That's when they finally understood. That's when they finally said his name.

_Anti_

He liked that name. He liked that name a lot.

As the attention rose  _Anti_ became stronger. Anti gained control just for a little while. Not much. But soon he was able to finally do what he has desired for a long time.

He opened up Jack's throat and laughed. That was enough to keep the audience waiting for more and it seemed nothing could ruin Anti's plan.  . . . Then  _they_ came along. 

Jack's saints sent from above.  _They_ helped him.  _They_ put Anti back into the back of Jack's mind. Leaving him to suffer there for a long, long time. That's when the audience was starting to get anxious once again.

Anti came back, stronger than before. And with Anti came the doctor. The doctor tried to help Jack just like he tried to help the father. But a fool he was. 

He knew what Jack had and yet he still insisted to help him. He exposed himself to Anti.

He soon became infected as well. Though, Anti had trouble reaching him, Anti managed to embed a piece of himself deep down inside of Henrik, creating a carrier. A carrier that spread to the father, the hero, the star, and soon enough even the magician.

They all soon became his puppets, waiting to be taken hold of and played with. Played with until they cracked and soon enough break.

As the audience devoted more and more time to Anti, he grew stronger. Strong enough to assume control for more than just a few minutes. He started to pose as Jack, soaking up even more of the attention, giggling to himself at how foolish the audience was.

Soon, Anti became something more than just a virus. He became a separate entity of itself. A separate entity with a separate body. He could make his own choices. He could do whatever he wanted.

And what he wanted to do was to bring down those who trapped him in the mind of that idiot. He wanted revenge.

He took it nice and slow. Starting with putting Jack to sleep. This distressed the doctor and the father. This brought them down into a deep and dark spiral. A slow descent into madness. To the point where they didn't know what was real and what was not.

He locked them in large rooms and watched them as he filled their minds with their very own nightmares. 

Meanwhile have them do the most terrible of things in reality.

He had the magician watch them before having him join them. After all was said and done and the puppets were all stringed up it was time for the real show.

He made Sean see his friends who were driven to complete madness. Showing him that he has truly lost everything. The audience has turned against him and his friends couldn't help him anymore.

He killed Sean soon after.

Anti abandoned the egos. Leaving them to slowly die.

Anti now wears a permanent grin. For he has finally tasted the sweet dish of revenge. But there's still something that Anti wants to do. Something that he also has wanted for a very, very long time.

Anti wants control. Not just over his choices anymore. Oh no.

He wants control on more puppets. He wanted -  _needs_  more attention. He needs something else to toy and torment with

He needs you. He needs all of you.

Better cherish your time now. It's only a matter of time before the puppeteer comes to claim you.  

Have you locked your door? Have you checked your bedroom? Living room? Bathroom? Kitchen?

Have you checked behind you?


End file.
